


Gladiator

by entanglednow



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Playful Sex, Rimming, minor spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: In which Aziraphale is imaginative, Crowley misbehaves, and no one finishes the night unhappy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 290
Collections: NTA #8 - Is This Your Card?





	Gladiator

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NTA round 8 'Sex Position Poker' on the GO Events server. Where playing cards with drawings of sexual positions were offered as prompts. My card was the Ace of Hearts: [Gladiator](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1T9Vb8sckTwjS0-qt5KLwGbaebo44HW3h/view)

"Snakes aren't supposed to balance on their head. I'm gonna fall."

"You're not going to fall." Aziraphale lays a hand sharply across Crowley's behind, which is raised rather appealingly into the air, his shoulders and head still on the floor. The demon makes an obviously faked noise of affront. "I must say, this position rather suits you."

"S'not doing much for me so far, glad you're appreciating the view. Be nice if you got on with it." Crowley's hand flails upwards for Aziraphale's buttock. He makes a frustrated noise when he finds it out of reach

"Hmm." Aziraphale's own hand moves to Crowley's swaying thigh, palm sliding downwards to cup the stiff hang of his cock, before returning to the warm space beneath it. He lets his thumb slide teasingly over the tight furl of his anus, applying a hint of pressure. The demon's thighs tighten where they're awkwardly raised either side of Aziraphale's head.

"Fuck, angel, stop playing, would you just -"

"Patience."

"I'm a demon, I don't have to be patient," he protests.

Aziraphale smacks his behind again, gets a grunt of approval that Crowley tries to bite down on.

"Bless it, put that beautiful mouth somewhere."

Such behaviour really shouldn't be rewarded, but Aziraphale rarely has Crowley in such a vulnerable - or interesting - position. He bends at the waist, getting a grip on the demon's skinny thighs as he presses his mouth to the soft, sensitive skin of his perineum, the curve of his testicles. Long, soft kisses that leave Crowley's legs twitching, before they fall back against Aziraphale's shoulders.

"Angel -" The endearment cuts off on a hiss when Aziraphale works the flat of his tongue against the underside of his balls, teasing the whole rounded swell of them with his lips. "Fuck - unh - ngk."

It's too tempting not to stray upwards, to lick across the warmth of his anus, to probe gently at the clench of it. He's holding up most of Crowley's weight now, since the demon seems to have forgotten how. In fact Crowley seems to have forgotten how to make words as well. He's just whining, arsehole fluttering around the solid licks and gently teasing pushes, nails scratching up the rug, panting out a hiss every time Aziraphale does something enthusiastic. It's his own fault, the demon had been the one to make an ill-advised comment about his lack of imagination.

"Angel," Crowley grates out. "Don't want to - ah - waste all that work you're going to - oh fuck, how am I supposed to - when you - ngh. What say you put me over the bed and rail me properly?"

Aziraphale bites gently at the small curve of his arse.

"Say please."

"Fff -" Crowley replies from the floor, because he doesn't as a rule. "Fine, fucking please."

"Jolly good," Aziraphale says cheerfully. He leans out from between Crowley's legs and reaches down to catch his waist, lifting him easily until he dangles, swearing, upside-down. Then he throws him over his shoulder and heads for the bedroom.


End file.
